Safeguarding Our Future
by Eternal Equinox
Summary: In a world torn by animosity and obedience to the Capitol, Briallan Hawthorne knows only one choice when the odds smile on him: to take part in the Hunger Games and witness the brutal truth behind the famous shame.
1. Preface

_War. Terrible war. Widows... Orphans... A motherless child... This was the uprising that rocked our land many moons ago. Thirteen Districts rebelled against the country that fed them... loved them... protected them above all else... Brother turned on brother, sister turned on sister, family on family, until nothing remained but the ashes of what was once a utopia._

_And then came the peace... Hard fought... Sorely and poorly won. A people – a united nation bent on freedom and peace – rose up from the dying ashes and sparks of what was once a place of utopian glee. And a new era was born. But freedom was a cost... When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know of this treason again... never speak it, never whisper hushed rumors of another uprising... another rebellion..._

_And so it was decreed that each year, the various citizens and districts in the country of Panem that each section would offer up in tribute one young man and one young woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches and perfection for the rest of their life, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness to the rebels... to everyone._

_This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future._

_Welcome to the 100th Annual Hunger Games._

* * *

><p><strong>First Hunger Games fanfiction. Be afraid; be very afraid.<strong>

**Alternate Universes and Original Characters abound. If you don't like either of these things, then I'm afraid this isn't the fanfiction for you.**


	2. Chapter One:  Documents

WINNER OF THE SEVENTY-FOURTH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES

CALLIDUS CARISUS – Industrial Engineer in District Five

RUNNERS UP

CATO MURDOCH – Blacksmith in District Two; Second Place

THRESH WARD – Farmer in District Eleven; Third Place

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSCRIPT<strong>

**8\4\5145**

**SEVENTY-FOURTH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES TOURNAMENT**

DAY SEVENTEEN

[18:29 P.M. CAPITOL STANDARD TIME]

[MUTTATIONS run into the dense FOREST ARENA]

[DISTRICT FIVE FEMALE TRIBUTE CARISUS hides in trees above; searches for food; hasn't eaten in three days]

[MUTTATION 00458457-9935 MELLARK TWELVE MALE searches for TRIBUTES MURDOCH and CARISUS; runs amok in FOREST ARENA]

[DISTRICT ONE MALE TRIBUTE MURDOCH hides near CARISUS; AWARE OF MUTTATIONS]

[MUTTATION 00458457-9935 MELLARK TWELVE MALE catches MURDOCH's SCENT; immediately follows]

[CARISUS UNAWARE OF MUTTATIONS]

[MURDOCH HIDING]

[CARISUS hunts in the trees for non-poisoned berries; manages to find blueberries]

[MUTTATION 00458457-9935 MELLARK TWELVE MALE finds MURDOCH; tries to pierce through armor; fails]

[MURDOCH lets out cry of pain; climbs up tree]

[MUTTATION 00458457-9935 MELLARK TWELVE MALE lets out snicker and jumps up]

[MUTTATION 00458457-9935 MELLARK TWELVE MALE mortally wounds once it attempts to bite again]

[MURDOCH spends NIGHT SEVENTEEN in agony; CATO MURDOCH dies at 5:46 A.M. CAPITOL STANDARD TIME]

[DISTRICT FIVE FEMALE TRIBUTE CALLIDUS CARISUS is declared VICTOR of the SEVENTY-FOURTH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES]

* * *

><p>"<em>Some had decided to nickname Carisus 'Foxface'. She was a cunning girl, with the elusive slyness of a fox; for that very reason (along with her flaming red hair and fox-like features), she would be deemed a fox for the rest of her days.<em>

_The Capitol did make very good use of that. They made her an animal motif; she looked good in red and orange, and whenever they could, they'd dress her up like that for public appearances. It wasn't too bad for her, it seemed; it was better than the Cheetah Boy from the 26th Game, and a lot better than the Cattle Dog Girl from the 39th Game._

_She was a clever one, indeed, managing to valiantly defeat Thresh Ward and Cato Murdoch; two tributes who were known for strength and intelligence. Goes to show you that you don't need the biggest bulk to win..."_

Ms. Florence Germanotta, "Famous Victors of the Games" (circa. 5160), shown in History of Panem classes across the nation beginning in 5161.

* * *

><p>"We expected one of the Tributes to win, dammit, not someone who just sneaked around and hid the entire time!"<p>

- A Capitol citizen approximately one week after the 74th Games.

* * *

><p><em>TRIBUTE KILLS MELLARK BAKER; FAMILY IS WROUGHT WITH GRIEF<em>

- District 12 newsletter 1/4/5145

_MELLARK BAKERY CLOSED DUE TO LACK OF SALES_

- District 12 newsletter 18/4/5145

* * *

><p><em> "It was such a thrill, indeed, to watch the little redhead scamper about in an attempt to save her own life! Never before had the Capitol seen someone like her manage to get so far in the Games, let alone beat them! Her family seemed pleased as puckleberry that she stayed alive for so long, and so were the rest of us.<em>

_The moment she managed to come to the Capitol and freely walk in the streets, we children scattered all around her, eager to hear it firsthand from the girl herself! Carisus seemed quite modest compared to those from District One and Two, and she was much more humble than others. We all asked the secret of her success, even though we had watched her on the telly for the past half a month._

_She would never answer, the quiet girl she was. She'd simply shrug and say she'd prefer not to talk about it. We knew the games were bad, of course we did - but we never supposed it'd be too horrible! They're just games, after all!"_  
>- Plennus Mora, around eight when the 74th Hunger Games occurred<p>

* * *

><p>NAME: Katniss Everdeen<p>

SEX: Female

AGE: Nineteen

DISTRICT: Twelve

OCCUPATION: None

ENGAGEMENT: Gale Hawthorne

NAME: Finnick Odair

SEX: Male

AGE: Twenty-six

DISTRICT: Four; lives in Capitol for the most part.

OCCUPATION: Crowned victor of the 65th Annual Hunger Games; fishes in spare time.

ENGAGEMENT: None applicable.

- Identification Card issued out to a member of District Twelve.

* * *

><p>BIRTH CERTIFICATE<p>

As issued by Panem

31-10-55

Briallan Hawthorne

MOTHER: Katniss Hawthorne

FATHER: Gale Hawthorne

PHYSICIAN: Primrose Everdeen

DISTRICT: Twelve

* * *

><p>BIRTH CERTIFICATE<p>

As issued by Panem

13-9-58

Roisin Hawthorne

MOTHER: Katniss Hawthorne

FATHER: Gale Hawthorne

PHYSICIAN: Primrose Everdeen

DISTRICT: Twelve

* * *

><p><em>He's a thin one, looks sickly. But he seems to be healthy enough; I know Katniss and Gale feed them as often as they can. Economy has gotten slightly better, and with that the food supply has raised a bit. Inherited the Hawthorne and Everdeen look; dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin. His eyes are nearly coal black; they're fascinating to look at. Skin is always slightly dirty with the coal dust he must find on Gale's work coat. Hair is disheveled and messy, like Gale's. He's somewhat short, but I'm sure Briallan looks cuter that way.<em>

_The baby was healthy and happy. Roisin was our grandmother's name; she was very fond of Katniss, and I suspect my sister returned the warm feelings Grandmother had. She's got my hair, though, which I find amusing. Roisin seems to be getting more than enough to eat; she's as plump as a partridge. A very odd occurrence, indeed; you don't see many kids being chubby._

_I like the two of them. Very sweet and gregarious children, though Briallan seems a bit quieter than his younger sister. I fear for the time when they are old enough for Reapings; they're much too sweet to be taken by the Games. Much like the girl from the seventy-fourth games; Madge Undersee. She was Katniss's friend, but I hardly talked to her except at lunch during school time. She was killed by that redhaired girl. I never liked her; was too awkward. Plus, she didn't like my goat._

- Excerpt from Primrose Everdeen's journal.


End file.
